Deadliest Warrior: Corvo vs Altair
by Isom
Summary: On this week's episode of Deadliest Warrior we pit the masked assassin Corvo against the Italian Assassin Altair. Who will win in this clash of killers? Quick story, reviews needed since i've never done this before. I won nothing in this story at all.


**I own nothing.**

**Warning: The following story contains combat between two fictional characters. Do not attempt to try anything they do or you will wind up hurting yourself and /or others. **

_Announcer: For years Deadliest Warrior has shown main fighters: Generals, ninja, and samurai. Now for the first time we shall pit two assassins against each other. _

_Corvo Attano: the dark assassin from the Isle of Serkonos. _

_Altair Ibn-La'ahad: One of the major assassins of the guild._

Geoff: I'm pretty excited for this match up. Here we have two top notch assassins, both in their prime about to go head to head. One lives by a code of honor while the other is powered only by revenge and a need to rescue the girl he sees as his daughter. This is going to be one hell of a show!

_Who…is…deadliest?_

_To find out our world class fighters have put to the test, history's greatest weapons. Using 21__st__ century science we'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is __**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR.**_

_Here in the battle club we have brought together two great assassins, weapons specialists, and an ER doctor to decide who would win in a fight between Corvo Attano and Altair Ibn-La'ahad. _

_To find out how deadly they are we test their weapons with 21__st__ century technology. _

_Our biomedical engineer Geoffery Desmoulin will collect the injury data. _

_ER physician Armand Dorian will assess the damage done by the weapons. _

_Finally, computer wizard Matt Geiger who will input the battle info into a computer program allowing these two to face off. _

The screen shows the battle pit. All the aforementioned people are going around getting ready for the tests. Among them are two newcomers who look quite odd.

The first is a tall man white cloak that had the hood up with a long brown belt with multiple daggers on it. On his arms was a pair of black gauntlets that went from the wrist to the elbow and had multiple small daggers on the inside. There was also a sword on his belt. Under the cloak you could see brown leather boots and pair of gray pants. This was Altair, a member of the guild of assassins.

The other was far more intimidating.

He was just as tall only he wore a black trench coat with black pants and black leather boots. Under the cloak was a belt with a few bullets, arrows, and glowing containers. Under the coat he had a black shirt with some brown leather and belt around his waist around the cloak to keep it from billowing too much. On the left side was a metal device called a spring razor, a trap that launches metal shrapnel, and his right hip is a cross bow and on his left hip was a small sword. On his left hand was a strange symbol. The hood of his coat was up, but you could see what covered his face, an iron mask with glass eyes that resembled a human skull. This was Corvo Attano.

The pair was facing each other with arms cross silently trying to psyche the other person out.

"All right boys," Geoff said as he approached them, "Enough of the psychic warfare. You're starting to creep everyone out…especially you Corvo."

Altair simply crossed his arms and said, "So how is this going to work?"

Geoff said, "Simple…you're going to show us your moves involving certain weapons on targets we pick. We'll collect the data and put it in the computer putting together a simulation of you two fighting."

The pair of assassins nodded before they got up.

"First we're going to start off with examine you backgrounds," Geoff said, "First is Altair.

_After the death of his mother at a young age, Altair was brought into the guild of assassins to be trained. Many years later he came out at the top performing far beyond their expectations. His body was trained to be the pinnacle of human health. The assassins lived by three simple rules, never harm the innocent, hide in plane site, and never leave a trace. Altair grew in skills as he fought against the enemies of the guild, the Templars, a guild of dark warriors that were intent on conquering world._

"So you actually had some pretty intense training, huh?" Geoff asked smiling at the man's past.

"Yes," Altair said, "And the guild went farther than my home country, they actually had a hand in America winning the revolutionary war."

Geoff whistled and said, "How come they didn't put that in the history books? It would have made my classes in college and high school a lot more interesting. Now, let's take a look at Corvo."

_Corvo was the bodyguard for the queen of Dunwall, a woman by the name of Jessamine. After Corvo came home from a peaceful mission to other countries the queen was killed by the Lord Spymaster and her daughter was kidnapped. Corvo was framed for her murder and was sent to prison where he promptly escaped and took his revenge with the help of a mystical creature called the Outsider. _

"Why would the spymaster kill your queen?" Altair asked.

Corvo answered, "She was seen as weak by them for going to neighboring countries for help with the rat plague."

While the two conversed the three scientists got together.

"Okay," Geoff said, "Who do you think is going to win this fight?"

Armand answered, "I think Altair is going to win this. He and his guild have fought through wars and other things that most me wouldn't survive. I'm counting on that to beat Corvo."

Matt said, "I got my money on Corvo. He's got different tools and powers from the dark side. On top of that he's had multiple bad guys to deal with. Soldiers, plague victims, natural animals, and some high tech stuff that outdates Altair's gear."

Geoff said, "Okay, let's get to the tests and see whose weapons pack more of a punch."

_The first test shall be of close range weapons. _

_Altair strikes first with the Sword of Altair, the sword that he used through much of his life as an assassin. _

_To test the weapons effectiveness he shall be attacking a gel body that has the same thickness as human flesh._

Altair stood before the gel torso as everyone stood back watching the man.

"Ready?" Geoff asked, "Three…two…one…Hack it up!"

Altair drew his sword quickly and swung it. The silver blade slashed through the gel torso cutting through its ribs and heart. He spun around with such grace and speed that he managed to slice through the throat and then stabbed right through the chin cutting through the brain.

"Time!" Geoff yelled.

Altair sheathed his weapon and backed away.

Armand walked forward and assessed the damage.

"Okay," Armand said, "This is effective. The first strike would have killed him instantly since it cut through the heart instantly. The second cut through the eyes, wouldn't have killed him, but it shows just how accurate the blade is and how fast and agile the user is. The final blow here is definitely an instant kill, going up through the chin and stabbing through the front and severing a part of the frontal lobes in half. All in all, this is a very effective killing tool."

Corvo said, "I must say it was effective, but when sneaking up on someone it is not a very effective weapon. My sword can make up for that."

_Corvo strikes back with his own weapon, the folding blade, a sword capable of folding to half its size allowing it to be used in assassinations._

Corvo stood in front of his own gel body with his folding blade drawn and folded up.

"Ready? Hack it up!"

Corvo's blade unfolded stabbing into the heart of the gel body cleaving it in two. Corvo spun around and sliced through the ribs with surprising ease, but it seemed to be a few seconds slower then Altair's swing. Finally he punched upward with his fist knocking the torso back and delivered a horizontal swing slicing off the torso's head.

Armand approached and said, "Okay, decapitation here a bit flashy, but okay. The stab wound is an instant kill since it is going right through the heart. The second attack isn't a kill, but they wouldn't get far and would probably become rat food within a few minutes."

_After putting the data together of the wounds discovered the three get together to talk about who gets the edge._

"Who do you guys think should get the edge here?" Geoff asked.

Armand said, "I think Altair should get it. His attacks were precise clean and fast. Not to mention he has the better time."

Matt said, "Corvo may have been a bit slower, but his moves were quick and unlike Altair there wasn't any wasted motion with the spinning."

Geoff said, "I'm going to give the edge here to Altair because his was a few seconds shorter. In a fight that could prove to be a person's undoing. In that extra few seconds Corvo is taking he could take a small dagger out of nowhere and slid it between his ribs."

_For short range weapons the edge goes to Altair._

_Coming up is mid range weapons._

"For this test," Geoff explained, "We're going to set up a few targets for you two to shoot at with your midrange weapons make your pick and get ready."

_For mid range weapons Altair chooses the Assassin's Gauntlet, a small band containing a miniature gun, blow darts, and a crossbow._

_Three different gel torsos are placed in three different locations to assess the killing ability of the chosen weapons._

Altair stood at the ready with his gauntlet out and a determined look on his face.

"Are you ready," Geoff asked from his safety position, "Hit it!"

Altair rushed forward. His gauntlet switched to the crossbow and fired an arrow with incredible ease shooting the gel torso in the head right between the eyes. He rolled to the left as the gauntlet switched to the dart gun. The assassin fired the dart sending it into the target's throat. Finally it switched to the gun and he rolled up to the final torso firing at the side of its head blowing into its skull blasting the front portion of the torso's brain.

With the danger over Armand got out of the safety area and assessed the damage.

"First shot is with the mini crossbow," Armand said, "Shot was right between the eyes, piercing the front of the brain effectively killing the opponent. This is an instant kill over here."

He walked to the second gel torso and said, "Second shot with the dart gun. Effective as the dart here was shot at such an angle that it cut the jugular and would cause the target to bleed out."

At the last torso he said, "What can I say, that bullet lobotomized this guy, tore the front of his brain right out. I can't say anymore, this dude is dead."

_Despite the instant kill Corvo stands tall. He fights back with his own tool capable of holding multiple types of ammunition the assassin's crossbow a weapon capable of firing three types of ammunition, regular bolts, incendiary bolts, and poison darts (in place of sleep darts)._

Corvo stood in front of the three gel torsos with his cross bow out and the three types of ammunition on his belt.

"Ready?"Geoff asked, "Hit it!"

Corvo shoots forward with an incendiary bolt put in his crossbow. He fires and it strikes the dummy just below the neck and explodes into fire with a bright flash burning the gel torso. He quickly draws and places a poison dart and aims and fires at the second dummy before launching the dart right into the man's chest. A green liquid flows from the poison flows from the dart and oozes through the body. Corvo then shoots forward and primes an arrow. He points the weapon at the final torso's neck and fired the arrow sending it flying and going right through the neck with enough force to actually sever the head.

Corvo stopped and everyone came out after the display.

Armand said, "Okay first shot is with the incendiary bolt. Instant kill with third degree burns. You might as well have just lit this guy's face on fire with a match and some gasoline."

He went to the second torso and said, "The poison here is obviously quick acting as it has already started to eat away at the heart and lungs around body. If this were to hit him n the shoulder or knee the flesh would be eaten away and it would probably become infect after time and he would die without medical treatment. This one is definitely a kill."

At the final torso he said, "Okay this is just vicious. The arrow was shot so strongly that it actually managed to decapitate the guy. I don't know what these arrows are made off, but they are clearly powerful especially if they are able to do that."

_After assessing the damage the three got together to discuss the edge._

"Both of them took around the same time to loud their weapons and for them to be ready," Geoff said, "Who do you think the edge should go to?"

Armand said, "The edge should probably go to Corvo. His weapons are more advanced and they are obviously ore powerful with how the three different projectiles tore the opponent up."

Matt said, "I have to agree there."

Geoff said, "I agree. He has the more advanced weaponry and they have a much more powerful killing edge."

_For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Corvo._

_The next test will be for long range weapons._

_Altair starts with the Ottoman flintlock rifle, a weapon capable of taking out targets at a good distance. For this test a few targets are set up a good distance away and Altair has thirty seconds to destroy all three._

Altair stood with his rifle in hand and aimed at the three targets.

"Ready?" Geoff asked from the safe area, "Fire!"

Altair lifted up his gun and aimed. He pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying. The target burst into pieces shattering like glass and sending fake blood spatter everywhere. Altair quickly aimed again and fired destroying the second target and again destroying the third.

"Time," Geoff said, "Fifteen seconds."

_After a fifteen second time Crovo stands unimpressed by the display. _

_The dark assassin takes aim with the city watch pistol, a weapon normally used by soldiers patrolling the city of Dunwall._

Corvo stood with his pistol out and the three targets in front of him.

"Fire," Geoff yelled.

The pistol was raised quickly and fired at a much faster rate. Within fifteen seconds the three targets were destroyed.

Geoff said, "Both of the firearms were effective, but they had the same time to destroy the targets and same time to reload. I don't think either of them has an edge here."

Armand and Matt agree with the engineer.

_For long range weapons neither warrior gets the edge. _

The group was gathered up and Geoff said, "For the first time on Deadliest Warrior, we shall be examining super powers. Each assassin has their own powerful ability to aid them. Now, we'll judge them to see which one has the more powerful power.

_Altair stares down his opponent with the Eagle eye: a powerful technique that allows him to distinguish an innocent and a target in combat. _

_To test his eyes, multiple mobile dummies will be sent at him each with a mark that distinguishes target from innocent._

Altair stood in middle of the room the dummies strung up around him. He opened his normally brown eyes revealing them to be a light blue and glowing.

"Send in the dummies!" Geoff yelled from the safety zone hitting a button.

Altair drew out a few throwing knives and dodged a few dummies that his eyes marked as innocent. He dodged a few more before he found ones identified as enemies. Immediately, the daggers left his hands and slammed into the dummies' heads, chests, or necks. Within a few minutes all the enemy dummies were dead.

"Okay," Geoff said, "the Eagle eye is very effective distinguishing friend from foe. If you combine that with his incredibly precise aim then you are asking to get killed."

_Corvo stands unimpressed._

_He comes to battle with the mark of the Outsider: a mark given to him by a dark spirit that allows him to call upon great powers that assist him on his missions._

The targets are set up and Corvo stands in the middle of the mark on his hand glowing slightly.

"Ready?" Geoff asked from the safety zone before he yelled, "Release the dummies."

A bunch of dummies comes from all sides. Corvo's mark flashed and time around him slowed to a stopping point. The man quickly took out his crossbow and fired a few arrows at the dummies marked as enemies. The last one came at him he fired a wind blast that destroyed the dummy, then used blink to get ahead of it and grabbed the innocent dummy pulling it out of harm's way.

"Okay," Geoff said, "That was awesome. Time manipulation, teleportation, a wind blast, and probably more powers are something that we definitely need to consider for this fight. Would you mind writing down all the info we need on your abilities."

As Corvo went to do that the three scientists of Deadliest Warrior got together.

"I think it's safe to say that Corvo gets the edge for this one," Geoff said.

"Yeah," Matt said, "While the Eagle eye is impressive it doesn't really do much. Plus Corvo's abilities add to combat and not just identification."

Armand said, "I have to agree on that. That wind blast caused a lot of blunt force trauma to the dummy that was hit. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to hurt the guy."

_For powers, the edge goes to Corvo._

_Before the fight begins the both of the warriors are given an X-factor. _

_For Altair it is his cunning mind. The man has a mind and strategy and is able to make most of his assassinations look like accidents. _

_For Corvo it is his lack of a moral code. When in combat he is able to set up traps and other such objects that are capable of killing someone as well as using his environment to his advantage. _

_With the information gathered and assessed, the data is put into a computer program and run a thousand just so the winner isn't decided by some lucky stroke._

Everyone stood around Matt as he typed a few things into his keyboard.

"You guys ready?" he asked, as everyone nodded, "Okay…here we go."

Matt pressed a button and everything started.

Simulation begin…

The scene opens to reveal the city of Dunwall. To be specific it is the old part of the city that the rebels of the city are using to try and overthrow the man who killed the queen and took her place. Running along the side of a building was Altair with his sword at his waist and ready to fight.

Altair ran up and found the man and found a room filled with people. He activated his eagle eye and saw the target. He took out the assassin's gauntlet and switched it to the dart gun. He aimed it and was about to fire when he became aware of a presence next to him.

He turned just in time to dodge a punch aimed at him by Corvo. Altair dodged the attack and aimed his dart gun. Corvo kicked the weapon away before bringing his fist up and slugging Altair across the face. Altair recovered quickly and threw a punch of his own landing right on the man's solar plexus. Corvo was knocked back before he sent a powerful kick that knocked Altair back.

Altair drew his sword and shot forward. Corvo drew his own sword and swung it the two blades met with a clang getting the attention of the people in the room below them. They got the leader to a safe place.

The two assassins glared at each other and then started exchanging blows. The two blades met again and again with the sound of singing silver and steel. The two continued to sword fight before Corvo made a slight mistake. A powerful horizontal cut gave the Syrian assassin an opening. He ducked underneath the blow and slammed his elbow into the masked man's stomach knocking him backwards and onto his back.

Altair jumped up to try and stab downward into the man's chest. Corvo, thinking quickly, sent out a wind blast that knocked the Syrian man backwards making him stumble.

Corvo whipped out his pistol and fired sending a bullet into the Syrian's shoulder. The man clutched his wound, but jumped backwards and climbed down the building by the windowsills and ran off to a nearby alley.

Corvo jumped up and looked out down over the edge of the roof.

Down on the ground Altair pulled his rifle, which he had stashed in a box, because it was hard to sneak around with a large gun on yoru back. He slid his sword back into the sheath and he slid the rifle into a specialized holder on his back. Her climbed up a building and landed on the roof. He looked out over the area and saw Corvo looking at the ground.

Altair took aim and fired a bullet slamming into Corvo's shoulder. The masked assassin bit back a scream of pain as he found Altair. The man ran to the left avoiding another shot and hid behind a smokestack. He pulled out his pistol and aimed to the spot where Altair was and aimed carefully with the zoom in function on his mask and fired. The bullet slammed into the muzzle of Altair's rifle. Altair quickly threw his away as the powder it in ignited and exploded destroying the weapon.

Altair turned back to the spot and activated his eagle eye again to see Corvo gone. He looked down and saw Corvo climbing up the side of the building. Thinking quickly Altair ripped out the assassin's gauntlet and aimed the hidden gun at the man.

Corvo quickly vanished from the spot using blink. He grabbed onto the ledge of the building and jumped up before he pulle dout his gun and pulled the trigger. Altair ducked as quickly as possible and brought up his word slashed at the wooden weapon. The silver blade slammed into the side cutting the barrel. One powerful kick knocked Corvo back making the gun fall to the roof with a clatter.

Altair aimed the minigun at Corvo who quickly performed a temporal bend stopping time and keeping him from shooting. He ran to the side and drew his crossbow before firing an arrow that dug deep into Altair's leg.

Altair cried out before he spun around on his bad leg and sent out a kick putting distance between the two. The assassin's gauntlet came out and the mini crossbow came out firing at Corvo's face. The arrow bounced off the iron mask and fell to the ground. Altair switched to the hidden gun putting bullets in the ground putting distance between him and Corvo.

Corvo jumped backwards and armed his crossbow with an incendiary bolt and fired it. The ground caught fire and Altair's sleeve caught fire. He put it out quickly before he took out a dart and fired it. The dart sank into Corvo's arm and then he backed up.

Altair shot forward and stabbed his sword downard aiming for the ammunition on Corvo's belt. The attack busting the glass vials for his poison darts open and dangerous splattered along the inside of the coat Corvo wore. He quickly ripped of the coat to prevent the poison from spreading to his skin.

Corvo ripped out his sword and the two met with a loud clang. The two started sword fighting again. The two wrestled against one another for a few moments before Altair knocked the sword aside and then threw out a powerful kick with his good leg that knocked Corvo back and off the side of the building.

Corvo approached the ground and quickly blinked through the ground landing on the ground with less force than before. He crawled over to the ground and opened a sewer door and landed on the ground and entered the underground tunnels.

Altair climbed down and activated his eagle eye. He looked around to see a path his opponent had taken. He reached down and pulled the arrow out of his leg before he ripped off a portion of his cloak and wrapped it around the wound keeping it from bleeding out as quickly until he reached a real doctor.

He dropped down into the sewer and drew his sword being prepared for what might happen.

Elsewhere in the sewer Corvo looked down and his wounds started to heal, but he had to be quick. He noticed a few things and then set them up.

Altair came down the passageway and came over a tripwire that he noticed immediately seeing as the sewer was surprisingly well lit. He simply brought his sword down. Nearby a trap fired an incendiary bolt that smashed into the wall and exploded.

Altair watched past the falsely sprung trap and walked forward. He heard a loud moaning and saw a man walking around like a zombie with a pale skin. He shot forward and ran at Altair intent on killing him. Altair responded quickly by taking out the dart gun on his gauntlet and fired it at the zombie like plague victim.

The dart sank into his head before he stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground. Immediately smoke poured out of the body and shot out towards Altair the smoke formed Corvo who unfolded his blade sending the blade outward slicing through Altair's arm destroying the gauntlet.

Corvo then spun around and fired another air blast knocking Altair back before he took out his crossbow and fired an arrow that tore through Altair's neck and sent him falling to the ground.

Corvo got up and rubbed his wounded shoulder and felt the poison burns on his back.

The masked assassin sheathed his sword and walked away as the rats started to converge on Altair's corpse.

Simulation end: Winner, Corvo

Matt: I must say I was surprised when the victory came out. I thought that Altair's experience and training all his life would have saved him. While his sword play did help him win 446 times out of the thousand Corvo's supernatural abilities won him the remaining 554 times.

Armand: While the sword gave Corvo a little difficulty he had the better tools and the more advanced technology. If you see the people he had to fight it is no surprise that he actually won. Corvo had the better tools and more adverse abilities. That's what got the deal.

Geoff: In all honesty, I had my money on Altair, but I guess that superior powers and tactics is all it takes to win a war these days. Oh well, win some lose some

Altair: While I am upset that I lost I will admit that it was interesting to fight against such a skilled warrior. Besides it was just a simulation. Should we ever meet on the real field of battle I shall come out on top compared to him. I will admit he would have done well in the guild.

Corvo: My skills and power won the day, but I will admit Altair was skilled. He would have done well among the royal guards. If he had been around Jessamine probably wouldn't have been killed.

**Cut! Okay that's that. let me know what you all think…bye!**


End file.
